


I'll Feel The Warmth Again.

by SammyFlower



Category: Babylon 5
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Character Death, F/M, Gen, Memories, Mentions of Death, delenn pov, life after john
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:41:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21832369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SammyFlower/pseuds/SammyFlower
Summary: Her bed is empty. Delenn struggles with the loss of John and finds warmth in the people around her. That is until she can meet him again.For the B5prompts "Warm" (though I made it warmth)
Relationships: Delenn/John Sheridan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	I'll Feel The Warmth Again.

She missed the warmth. The warmth of another body in her bed. The warmth of knowing she wasn’t alone. The warmth of his hand caressing her face. The warmth of his lips. The warmth of her heart. 

She often wondered how she had done it before. On those sleepless nights on Babylon 5 when she was unwed. How had she warmed herself? 

The anniversary of his death was always the hardest day of the year. Harder than the anniversary of their marriage. David came home, always. 

He looked so much like Sheridan. In certain lights, she would catch herself entwining the notion that John had returned to her. Then the light would shift and she would see her son, and a different happiness waved over her. 

She spent most of her time in her office, consuming herself with paperwork and treaties. She hadn’t much else to distract her. 

Susan would come once a month to have what she called a “girls night in” which always made her smile. She never thought she’d have such a true friend. One who understood her loss so well. 

Except, of course, Susan grew old as the years passed. Her lifespan not quite as long as the Minbari. And one day, she received the news that her dear friend had passed away. Peacefully. And the pain came flooding back of all she had lost. 

David returned then too, taking leave for a few weeks to bring some sunshine back into her world. He always knew when she needed him. Her heart never felt quite as heavy as when her son came to stay. 

But even he would have to leave eventually, his duties with the Rangers of utmost importance. 

When he was promoted to leader of the Rangers, she was incredibly proud but some small part of her heart felt the sadness again. Knowing his new station would take him further than he’d gone before. 

The day he’d returned home, limping and with an arm wrapped around his waist, her heart was once again filled with mixed emotions. Concern over his injury that would now prevent him from returning to the Rangers and joy at seeing his romance with the young woman blossom. 

The years went on and sure enough, she became a grandmother. And her heart grew a little warmer again. With every smile from the small child her son had named John, she felt her life brighten a little. 

Sheridan would love this child. He would teach it everything he knew, tell the boy stories of his own youth as he had with their son. She smiled at the thought. She would tell the boy stories for Sheridan, of his grandfather, and all his great achievements, and his mistakes. Sheridan would never want the boy to think he was perfect, he would say “How can he learn if he does not see the bad things too?” and she would laugh. Telling him that he was perfect to her. 

In her last moments, she thought about her life. The decisions which led her to each moment. Would she take anything back? Never, everything she had endured led her to this moment, as she sun began to set over her city and she felt the warmth once more. It encompassed her, like Sheridan himself was holding her close, taking her with him. 

A tear slipped down her cheek, the last thing she felt before the light completely swallowed her vision and all that she could see was him. 

_ “Hello, my star.” _ He said, his hand outstretched waiting for her to take it, to take her beyond the rim. To take her to where he had promised he would see her again. She would feel the warmth once more.


End file.
